La Gran Aventura de Marie: Perdida en Nueva York
by MaRiAfEr1556
Summary: Acompaña a Marie en esta gran aventura. Marie en un descuido cae en una caja y es enviada a otro país en donde conocerá nuevas amistades, se enamorara, y sobre todo se divertirá. En esa gran ciudad tendrá que aprender a valerse sola y a entender que La Familia, El Amor, El valor, y La Amistad son lo esencial de nuestra vida.
1. Chapter 1 Introduccion

_**La Gran Aventura de Marie: Perdida en Nueva York**_

_**NOTA**_: Antes de empezar esta historia, quiero que todos ustedes sepan que esta historia no es en parte mía, si no de una escritora llamada **Gogirl100**, a la que la felicito por su historia que me encanto mucho y me inspiro para hacer esta historia traducida a mi idioma, y basada en gran parte en la suya pero con algunas modificaciones. Además de hacerla más larga. La verdad es que Marie es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Disney (Junto con Campanita y Mickey Mouse) y después Oliver se convirtió en otro de mis personajes favoritos, por eso he escrito esta historia ya que se me hace que estos dos gatitos harían una linda pareja. OliverXMarie

Pero también que sepan que este es el primer Fanfic que he hecho y espero que ustedes tanto como yo, lo lleguen a apreciar.

Felicidades de nuevo a la autora **Gogirl100**, por su increíble trabajo y porque fue idea suya de poner a estos dos gatitos juntos en su Fanfic.

_**Aclaraciones**_: Esta es solamente una versión adaptada de la que escribió** Gogirl100** y no intento copiarla. Mi única intensión es la de poder añadir algo mas a esta historia, sin fines de perjudicar a la autora original.

Oliver y su Pandilla y sus personajes, pertenecen a _**George Scribner**_ y a _**Walt Disney Pictures**_.

Marie y los personajes de la película de Los Aristogatos, pertenecen a **Wolfgang Reitherman **y a _**Walt Disney Pictures**_.

_**PD**_: Algunos de los personajes que voy a poner en esta historia fueron inventados por mí y no pertenecen a ningunas de las dos películas. Además de que ambas películas son de años distintos pero quería al igual que la otra autora, poner a ambas épocas juntas para que todo tenga un poco más sentido. Y recuerden que soy nueva en esto y espero que les guste.

Bueno, y eso es todo. ¡Que disfruten la lectura!

XOXOXO

_**MaRiAfEr1556**_


	2. Chapter 2 Los personajes

_**La Gran Aventura de Marie: Perdida en Nueva York**_

PERSONAJES: Estos van a ser los personajes que voy a poner en mi historia y recuerden que algunos que los que tengan este signo "*" son los que fueron inventados por mi y que no pertenecen a ninguna de las películas que estoy poniendo en este fanfic.

Personajes de Los Aristogatos (Personajes de **_Wolfgang Reitherman_**):

Marie: La protagonista de mi historia. Marie es una gatita blanca de ojos azules que lleva un enorme moño rosa alrededor del cuello y tiene otro pero más pequeño en la cabeza. Marie puede ser bastante presumida y otras un tanto vanidosa, pero es muy soñadora, romántica, amable, curiosa, y juguetona. Cuando su instructora nueva le haga la vida imposible a la pobre de Marie, ella se escapa y en un descuido termina en una caja de leche que es enviada hasta otro país, pero se cae y acaba en la ciudad de Nueva York. Ahí conocerá a Oliver de quien se enamorara y vivirá una gran aventura junto con él. Esta es perseguida por varios en esta historia, pero gracias a la ayuda de Oliver y sus amigos, Roquefort, y sus hermanos no hay nada que la pequeña Marie no pueda lograr. Esta al final es secuestrada pero es rescatada.

Duquesa: La mama de Marie, Toulouse, y Berlioz. Es una gata blanca, alta de ojos azules y con un collar de oro. Duquesa es muy parecida a Marie en apariencia. Ella es muy cuidadosa, amable, protectora, bella, y cariñosa con sus seres queridos. Ella en esta historia se casara oficialmente con Thomas O'malley y se ira de luna de miel con él. No sin antes dejar a una amiga de su infancia al cuidado de sus gatitos esperando que para cuando regresen, sean todos unos gatos educados y bien portados. Cuando Marie se pierde, esta no descansara hasta encontrarla.

Thomas O'malley: Es un gato arrabalero y ahora el esposo de Duquesa, y padrastro de Marie, Toulouse, y Berlioz. Tiene un cierto parecido con Toulouse. Thomas es despreocupado, divertido, aventurero, audaz, y astuto. En esta historia se casara oficialmente con Duquesa y se ira de luna de miel con ella. Cuando este se entera de que Marie anda perdida, se lanza a la búsqueda de ella junto con Duquesa y sus amigos.

Toulouse: Es el hijo mayor de Duquesa y Thomas, y el hermano de Marie y Berlioz. El lleva un lazo de color azul en el cuello. El es divertido, leal, curioso, juguetón, y un poco bravo. En esta historia la malvada amiga de su mama se queda a cargo de enseñarles a estos gatitos a ser unos verdaderos Aristógatos. Pero en vez de enseñarles, los trata como unos sirvientes ya que mientras sus papas están lejos ella tiene toda la casa para ella sola y su dueña. Cuando Marie se escapa intenta seguirla para irse junto con ella, pero no sale como lo esperaba.

Berlioz: Otro de los hijos de Duquesa y Thomas, y el hermano menor de Toulouse y Marie. El es de color negro y lleva un corbatín de color rojo en su cuello. Es travieso, juguetón, curioso, bromista, fiel, y un poco tímido. Cuando su mama y papa se vallan de luna de miel a Venecia, su mejor amiga se queda para cuidarlos pero esta no los quiere y los trata como si fueran sirvientes. Así que se une a Marie y a su hermano Toulouse para escaparse y buscar a sus papas. Pero termina separándose de Marie y ahora él y su hermano deberán buscarla.

Roquefort: El ratoncito que acompañara a Marie en su aventura por la ciudad de Nueva York. El es un ratón que a veces viste con ropa de estilo Sherlock Holmes color roja. El es un tanto cómico, serio, alerta, y muy leal. El también se une a los gatitos porque le tiene miedo a *Madame Porshia de que se lo quiere comer. Y él también se descuida y cae junto con Marie en la caja y es enviado junto con ella a Nueva York.

Madame Adellaide Bonfamille: La dueña de Duquesa y de sus tres gatitos. Es una mujer esbelta, bella, alta, con el cabello blanco, y lleva vestidos de diferentes colores rosa o verde. Es de carácter amable, generoso, calmado, humilde, y de bondadoso. En esta historia se casa con George. Y junto con Duquesa, Thomas y con George, se van a Venecia de luna de miel. Al enterarse de la desaparición de sus mininos esta esta dispuesta a encontrarlos, incluso si tiene que gastar toda su fortuna para encontrarlos.

Entre otros personajes están: Los gatos Jazz, un grupo de 6 gatos callejeros (con O'malley incluido), que aman bailar y tocar el Jazz.

También están: Amelia y Abigail, dos gansas gemelas que son muy divertidas.

El tío Waldo, el tío de las dos gemelas que siempre esta ebrio y tomado, pero también es divertido.

Frou-frou, la yegua gran amiga de Duquesa y de sus hijitos. Habla con acento francés.

George Hautecourt, el contador de cuentas de Madame Adellaide y ahora su esposo en esta historia. Es un anciano divertido, y simpático al que le gusta bailar y escuchar la opera.

Y por ultimo están: Napoleón y Lafayette, un par de sabuesos de granja que les gusta perseguir a las motocicletas y mordisquear los neumáticos. Napoleón es el líder, y Lafayette es su amigo y confidente.

Personajes de Oliver y su pandilla (Personajes de **_George Scribner_**_):_

Oliver: Es el Co-protagonista de mi historia. El es un gatito atigrado, de pelaje color naranja con tres rayas oscuras en la espalda, tiene un poco más de cabello entre sus orejas, y un collar con una insignia dorada. El es muy valiente, confiable, leal, amable, aventurero, y ágil. El está muy feliz porque Rita y Dodger, por fin se van a casar y van a ser papas. Este al conocer a Marie se convierte en amor a primera vista, y le dará un recorrido por la ciudad para mostrarle lo bello que puede ofrecerle la ciudad de Nueva York y le enseñara a ser valiente y a confiar en ella misma. De pronto cuando Marie este en peligro, este la defenderá y rescatara varias veces.

Dodger: El mejor amigo de Oliver, líder de la pandilla y pareja de Rita. Es un Fox terrier callejero con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello. Dodger es despreocupado, listo, audaz, carismático, y tranquilo. El al parecer a estado saliendo con Rita durante un tiempo y ahora el está listo para pedirle matrimonio. Cuando conoce a Marie se le hace una linda pareja para Oliver, y lo anima.

Rita: La integrante femenina de la pandilla y la pareja de Dodger. Es una Saluki hembra. Es atractiva, cautivante, responsable, y serena. Ella al parecer está esperando a que Dodger le pida su pata en matrimonio. Al conocer a Marie se le hace también como una pareja ideal para Oliver.

Einstein: Es otro integrante del grupo. El es un Gran Danés gris. Su personalidad es opuesta a su nombre, es muy tonto y torpe, pero lo compensa con su gran corazón y lealtad a sus compañeros. Al conocer a Marie se le hace linda al igual que Dodger y Rita.

Francis: Otro integrante más de la pandilla. Es un Bulldog. Es un amante del teatro y el arte, es educado, discreto, dramático, y también un poco cursi. Al conocer a Marie dice que Oliver tiene buen gusto para elegir.

Tito: El ultimo integrante de la pandilla. El es un Chihuahua, tiene el pelo recogido con una banda de color verde. Es muy inquieto, hiperactivo, divertido, y un buen amigo. Cuando ve a Marie junto a Oliver le dice que se volvió un Don Juan.

Georgette: Compañera de Oliver. Es una Caniche que va maquillada y lleva al igual que Marie un moño rosa decorando su cabeza. Es mimada, vanidosa, premiada, elegante, y consentida, pero en el fondo tiene un buen corazón. Es el objeto amoroso de Tito. Esta al conocer a Marie no le agrada para nada, ya que su encanto natural, la podría opacar. Hará hasta lo posible para separar a Oliver de Marie. E incluso hace un pacto con Porshia para llevarse a Marie. Pero al final se arrepiente y decide ayudar.

Jenny Foxworth: La dueña de Oliver y Georgette. Es una niña de 12 años de edad, tiene ojos azules, el cabello castaño recogido con una cola de caballo, y su ropa es de color azul con blanco. Jenny es dulce, amable, cariñosa, cuidadosa, y buena persona. Esta al encontrarse a Marie en una caja a la orilla del mar, la cuida y se la lleva a su casa. Ella también esta empeñada a ganar un concurso de piano para que su canción se oiga en la radio y sus papas la recuerden. Ella junto con Madame Adellaide, son secuestradas y son rescatadas al final.

Fagin: Es un vagabundo de las calles, necesitado de dinero y también es el dueño de Dodger y de los demás perros de la pandilla. Es alto, pelirrojo, lleva un sombrero marrón, un overol con una camisa roja abajo, una bata de color verde, y unos tenis. Fagin puede que a veces sea un ladrón, pero tiene buenos sentimientos. Es bonachón, amable, cariñoso, miedoso, torpe, inocente y cuida bien de todos sus perros. En esta historia es llevado a prisión por un crimen que no cometió (Oscar y Carlota fueron los causantes), y ahora sus perros tendrán que sacarlo de ahí de alguna forma y demostrar su inocencia. Al final todo sale bien.

Winston: El mayordomo de la familia Foxworth. El es un poco gordo, es un poco calvo con el pelo gris, y tiene ropa típica de los mayordomos. El es un poco torpe, y despistado a veces, pero es muy responsable, y cuidadoso. El parece tener un papel menor en mi historia.

Personajes inventados por mi_** (Recuerden que estos personajes tienen un * para que sepan que fueron inventados por mi y que no aparecen en ninguna de las dos** **películas):**_

*Porshia: La gata malvada que se quiere quedar igual que su dueña, con la  
fortuna de Madame Adelaide. Es una gata de raza Persa de color blanco/gris, es grande,  
alta y regordeta con un enorme lazo de color purpura decorando su cuello, como  
Marie. Ella es mezquina, vanidosa, rígida, malcriada, injusta, y  
cruel. Tambien es de naturaleza inescrupulosa. Es una de las amigas de la infancia de Duquesa, por quien le tiene  
rencor, y celos por tener la herencia de la fortuna de Madame Adelaide  
Bonfamille. Les tiene un enorme rencor a Duquesa y a su familia ya que desde  
pequeña, envidiaba la belleza y el  
encanto de Duquesa y por toda su fortuna. Es una maestra de los modales y por  
esa razón Duquesa deja a cargo a ella de sus gatitos. Desde entonces los trata  
mal a los tres, pero a la que mas trata mal es a Marie debido a que ella tiene  
la belleza y encanto de su mama y descarga todos sus celos sobre ella. Su sueño  
es ser tan rica y bella como duquesa lo es. Con Duquesa y O'malley se porta de  
manera educada y cordial para esconder su verdadera personalidad y sus  
sentimientos. Cuando se escapan los gatos, esta piensa que es por culpa de  
Marie y decide seguirles el rastro hasta Nueva York. Ahí intentara por todos  
los medios hacer que ella vuelva a casa incluso si eso implica usar un modo  
drástico, ya que Madame Adelaide está dispuesta a gastar toda su fortuna en  
encontrar a su querida gatita. Pero esta al final decide deshacerse de Marie  
para siempre, y como todo villano, termina mal. Su dueña se llama *Madame mauvaise y es de la misma personalidad que su gata solo que esta tiene celos de  
Madame adelaide y también sueña con la fortuna, y al igual que ella termina  
mal.

*Oscar y Carlota: Oscar y Carlota son dos ladrones que se encargan de robar y de estafar a la gente. Carlota es una mujer alta, delgada y esbelta, con el cabello negro recogido con un chongo, y con ropa de diseño. Mientras que Oscar es un hombre alto, robusto, fuerte, y un poco apuesto. Carlota es muy astuta, mezquina, calculadora, fría, e inescrupulosa. Mientras que Oscar prefiere usar la fuerza bruta, es muy mezquino igual que su compañera, intimidante, avaricioso, cruel, con mal genio, y al igual que su compañera no tiene escrúpulos. Estos quieren la riqueza más que nada, por eso están dispuestos a atrapar a Marie cueste lo que cueste, ya que su dueña esta dispuesta a gastar toda su fortuna en encontrar a su querida gatita perdida. Luego estos son contratados por la dueña de Porshia para encontrar a los tres gatitos y así quedarse con la fortuna de Madame Adellaide. Pero al final son traicionados por ella.

*Richard: Es un Gato Birmano y también es el novio de Porshia. Es un gato con el rostro negro con un bigote, pelaje grisasesco, alto, esbelto, y unos guantes blancos en las patas. Es de personalidad fría, inescrupulosa, calculadora, estirada, avariciosa, y caprichosa. Tal vez el sea el novio de Porshia, pero el esta enamorado de Duquesa (Otra de las razones por las cuales Porshia odia a Duquesa), y hará lo posible para conquistarla y hacer que se olvide de Thomas . El parece tener la misma personalidad con los gatitos de Duquesa al igual que Porshia, porque no soporta que Duquesa haya tenido varias relaciones y no le haya tocado a el ni una sola vez. Este secuestra al final junto con Porshia a los gatitos de Duquesa y dice que si fueron hijos de el y de Duquesa, no van a ser de nadie. Pero sus planes son frustrados.

*Leonardo: Es el peligroso American Pit Bull Terrier de Oscar y Carlota. El es un estereotipo de que los Pit Bull son una raza peligrosa y luchadora. Es de pelaje negro es grande, demuestra tener una gran fuerza y tiene un collar con cadenas y pinchos en el cuello. Es de carácter sádico, bruto, injusto, y cruento. Normalmente Oscar lo utiliza como perro de peleas para apostar y ganar dinero. También lo utilizan para rastrear a Marie y a sus hermanos para ganarse el dinero de la recompensa. Este parece tener un deseo hambriento de comerse a Oliver junto con Marie y también a Berlioz y Toulouse. Cuando Marie es secuestrada sus dueños chantajean a Madame con darles todo lo que ella tiene y si no, estos dejaran que se este coma a los gatitos. Este al final se podría decir que se reforma.

*Ron: Es el gatito asistente de Richard y de Porshia. Es un gato de tamaño pequeño, con manchas negras y blancas, y tiene un corbatín de color negro. El es explotado mayormente por Richard al igual que Porshia y este se muestra miedoso y callado, pero tiene escrúpulos y tiene un buen corazón. Al final se pone en contra de Porshia y de Richard, y ayuda a los pequeños.

**_Bueno, estos son los personajes que yo misma puse y espero que pronto les encante mi historia:)_**

**_La historia comienza aquí…_**

_**MaRiAfEr1556**_


	3. Chapter 3 La boda de Duquesa

_**La Gran Aventura de Marie: Perdida en Nueva York. Parte 1: La boda de Duquesa.**_

(Personajes pertenecen a _**Wolfgang Reitherman **_y a _**Walt Disney Pictures.**_)

_En Paris, Francia:_

Hoy es un día maravilloso en parís. El sol brilla radiante como siempre, los pájaros cantaban, y la gente sacaba a sus queridas mascotas a pasear por las calles para salir a ver lo hermoso que les podría ofrecer la ciudad. Pero no solo eso sino que también era un día muy importante en la vida de una gata de sociedad de nombre: Duquesa. Este iba a ser un día muy especial para ella y para sus tres queridos hijitos: Toulouse, Marie, y hasta Berlioz.

Duquesa estaba en la mansión de su querida y amada dueña a la que quería como un miembro de su familia: Madame Adelaide Bonfamille. En su cuarto se estaban preparando para el día más especial de la vida de ambas:

"Oh, Duquesita, ¿no te parece asombroso este momento?"- Dijo Adelaide a Duquesa, a lo cual ella le respondió con un maullido en modo de afirmación.

"Si, lo sé querida yo también estoy ansiosa por este día" -Dijo Madame mirándose al espejo junto con duquesa mientras ambas lucían sus vestidos de bodas.

Madame lucía un vestido de bodas blanco, largo y muy elegante con diseños florales, tenía un velo tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y un bello ramo de rosas blancas. Mientras que Duquesa no lucía un vestido, sino más bien un velo muy pero muy largo decorado con muchas flores, y en una de sus patas delanteras llevaba un corsage bonito. Ambas se estaban preparando para sus bodas. Madame se iba a casar con George Hautecourt, el contador de cuentas y su fiel abogado. Mientras Duquesa se iba a casar con Thomas O'malley. Ambas ya estaban listas para ir a la iglesia a casarse.

Las dos ya estaban en el pasillo principal esperando al carruaje para que las llevara a la iglesia.

"Bueno duquesa, faltan solo un par de minutos para que el carruaje venga y nos lleve a la iglesia. Porque no vas a ver a tus hijos mientras yo espero aquí" -Dijo Adelaide a Duquesa la cual movió la cabeza y maulló en modo de afirmación y se retiro para ir a ver lo que hacían sus hijos.

_Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad:_

Thomas y sus amigos Los gatos Jazz, estaban también preparándose para el día de la boda. Thomas se estaba arreglando para la ocasión ya que este iba a ser el día en el que por fin estaría casado con su amada Duquesa. El llevaba un corbatín de color negro en el cuello y un sombrero de copa. Mientras que Los Gatos Jazz estaban ensayando la canción que iban a poner para cuando le tocara a la novia bailar con el novio. Thomas estaba un poco nervioso porque no sabía qué hacer en una boda:

"No te preocupes hermano, solo relájate y disfruta del momento"- Dijo el líder de Los Gatos Jazz para intentar tranquilizar a O'malley.

"Gracias compadre, pero todavía no me relaja el saber que voy a casarme en una iglesia y junto con Duquesa. Ni siquiera si seré un buen padre."- Dijo Thomas un poco desilusionado.

Pero sus compañeros le levantaron el ánimo con una canción que hablaba sobre lo que es casarse con alguien y de lo que un buen esposo, y padre podría hacer por su esposa.

Al terminar la canción, Thomas ya se sentía aliviado de su nerviosismo y decidió que lo mejor sería celebrar la boda siendo el mismo y pasándola bien con sus amigos, y además ya sabía qué hacer con Duquesa cuando todo terminara.

"Gracias amigos, ahora me siento más tranquilo, y además ¿saben qué?"- Dijo Thomas y los Gatos se acercaron más a él para saber lo que quería decir. "Creo que ya sé que le voy a ofrecerle a Duquesa"

Thomas les susurro al oído de sus amigos lo que tenía planeado para Duquesa y él cuando la boda terminara.

"Uuuuuh, parece que nuestro querido Thomas se volvió en todo un Don Juan"- Dijo el líder de los gatos.

"Si, no creo que sea una mala idea" Dijo otro de los gatos, en este caso uno bajito que llevaba una pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello y un sombrero verde, quien es el que tocaba el acordeón.

"Si, se oye muy romántico"- Dijo el segundo que era un gato grande y negro que tocaba el violonchelo.

"Valla O'malley, creo que Duquesa estará encantada con la idea, no va a poder resistirse a algo como eso"- Dijo el otro que era un gato con estilo hippie y que tocaba la guitarra.

"Caray amigos,*risita* creo que esta será la boda del siglo"- Dijo el ultimo gato que era un gato Siamés quien es el que tocaba el piano y en otras veces tocaba los tambores.

"¿Bueno soy o no soy el mejor?"- Dijo O'malley confiado.

Y así todo para Thomas se tranquilizo y continuo bailando y cantando con sus amigos hasta que llegara la hora de partir a la iglesia y casarse.

_Regresando a la Mansión de Madame Adelaide:_

Duquesa estaba buscando a sus pequeños, ya que ellos también iban a participar en la boda y además serian los que compondrían la marcha nupcial. Duquesa llego al cuarto del piano en donde los gatitos se encontraban ensayando.

Toulouse estaba escribiendo la partitura en lugar de pintar, mientras que Berlioz estaba tocando el piano mientras era dirigido por el ratón Roquefort, quien sería el conductor de la orquesta. Pero faltaba Marie quien no estaba cantando con Berlioz. Duquesa preocupada por su hija, pregunto a Roquefort donde estaba ella:

"Marie está en su cuarto, pero parecía estar preocupada, no sé porqué" - Dijo Roquefort

Duquesa con esto se fue directamente al cuarto de Marie, en donde esta se encontraba sentada en un cojín. Pero su cara parecía ser una mezcla de preocupación y nerviosismo.

Duquesa se acerco a ella y le dijo:

"Marie querida, ¿estás bien, que te pasa?" - Dijo Duquesa a su hijita preocupada

"Es que creo que tengo un sapo en la garganta"- Dijo Marie con cierta preocupación "¿Qué tal si lo arruino todo o qué tal si me desafino?"

"Hijita no digas eso, todos sabemos que tú tienes una bella voz de canto"- Dijo Duquesa consolando a Marie

"Si lo sé mama y quiero ser la mejor, pero ¿qué tal si algo sale mal?"- Contesto Marie con cierta tristeza.

Duquesa puso una de sus patas en uno de sus hombros y le dijo:

"Mira hijita, no tienes de que preocuparte solo cree en ti misma y en tu talento para cantar y con eso tal vez lo consigas, y olvídate de lo que digan los demás. Si tú crees en ti tal vez un día llegues a ser toda una cantante profesional"- Dijo Duquesa a su hija, la cual al oír eso se le regreso la confianza.

"¿De veras lo crees mami?" – Pregunto Marie a su madre a lo cual ella le dijo

"Enserio lo creo hija mía, todos estamos ansiosos por escucharte cantar" - Respondió Duquesa a su hija, la cual la abrazo y le dio las gracias mientras se iban al salón de música a ensayar para la boda.

"Valla al fin. Y yo que pensaba que te ibas a quedar todo el día en tu cuarto"- Dijo Berlioz a Marie.

"Y yo que pensaba haber escrito toda esta partitura para nada"- Dijo Toulouse un poco molesto

Marie estaba a punto de decirles algo pero fue callada por Duquesa quien les dijo que mejor se centraran en lo de la canción para la boda que dentro de poco comenzaría.

"Si mami" -Dijeron los tres gatitos a la unisón y se concentraron todos ellos en lo de la canción.

_**10 Minutos después: **_

Ya estaban todos listos para la boda. Después de haber practicado mucho, ensayado las partituras, y de haberse desafinado, trabado y hasta incluso equivocado una que otra vez, por fin habían terminado con éxito la canción. En ese momento llamo la mama de los tres mininos:

"¡Hijos, ya llego el carruaje, es hora de irnos!" -Exclamo Duquesa a los tres y todos salieron corriendo hasta la sala donde ya los esperaban Madame Adelaide y Duquesa. Mientras ellos corrían, se peleaban y se chocaban unos contra otros para ver quien llegaba primero.

"¡Apuesto a que puedo ganar!" –Exclamo Marie

"¡A ver si eso es cierto!" – Exclamo Toulouse

"¡Si, ya veremos eso!" –Exclamo también Berlioz

Mientras todos corrían hasta la puerta de salida intentaron frenar, pero ya habían chocado con la puerta de la sala. Duquesa que estaba cerca, escucho el sonido de choque con la puerta y fue para ver que todos sus gatitos estaban unos sobre otros.

"A ver niños, ¿Qué es lo que hablamos de que pelearse no es digno de unos Aristogatos?" – Dijo Duquesa seriamente

"Lo sentimos mucho, mami" –Dijeron todos juntos apenados y levantándose uno del otro

"Bueno, hablaremos mas tarde de todo esto. Ahora vamos que se nos está haciendo tarde" –Dijo Duquesa a los tres gatitos mientras les estaba arreglando los atuendos que se pusieron para la boda, ya que cuando chocaron con la puerta, se les arrugo o se les quedaron torcidos.

Marie en vez de llevar su moño, llevaba un velo como el de su madre, pero más corto e iba decorado con pétalos de flores rosas y blancas, y un collar con perlas en su cuello, porque a ella le tocaba ser La Dama de las Flores. Toulouse lucia solo un corbatín como el de Thomas y un Frac de su talla, el es el que va a acompañar a su mama hasta el altar. Y Berlioz, iba vestido con un Esmoquin pequeño de su talla, un sombrero de copa, y unos guantes en las patas delanteras, ya que le tocaba tocar el Órgano en la boda junto con la banda de Los Gatos Jazz.

En ese momento llego Madame Adelaide, quien ya estaba también lista para ir a la boda y los gatitos la siguieron hasta el carruaje donde se subieron y fueron llevados hasta la iglesia donde se casarían.

_En la iglesia**:**_

Ya había unas cuantas personas en la puerta de la iglesia esperando a que la boda comenzara. Y no podían faltar muchos de los amigos de Duquesa y de Thomas que conocieron durante la aventura que vivieron para tratar de volver a casa después de ser secuestrados por el malvado mayordomo de Madame: Edgar Balthazar. Entre ellos estaban: Frou-frou, Amelia y Abigail, El tío Waldo, y también estaban invitados Napoleón y su compañero Lafayette. Dentro de poco llegaron Los Gatos Jazz para sacudir a todos con su música y entre ellos no podía faltar Thomas O'malley, quien ya estaba esperando a Duquesa para la boda.

También en la puerta de la iglesia estaba esperando nadie más que George Hautecourt, a que su querida Adelaide apareciera para así poder casarse. Quien no tardo en aparecer junto con su querida Duquesa y sus tres gatitos sobre un carruaje muy elegante y decorado con flores, y en uno de los caballos estaba montado Roquefort, quien también había sido invitado a la celebración y además era el director de la orquesta.

Cuando Madame se bajo del carruaje junto con sus gatos fue recibida por George. Quien como siempre, confundió su mano con la cola de Duquesa y la beso. Luego Duquesa se bajo de los brazos de su dueña y se dirigió a Thomas junto con sus hijos y Roquefort para saludarlo a él y a sus amigos quienes ya los estaban esperando:

"Hola a todos ¿Cómo se encuentran?"-Pregunto Duquesa de manera educada y cordial

"Estábamos esperándolos ansiosamente"- Respondió Frou-frou muy emocionada

"Y también estamos muy emocionados porque este es el día en que estarás justo junto al hombre de tus sueños"- Respondió Amelia muy entusiasmada y feliz. Esto hizo que Marie, como siempre se pusiera de soñadora y romántica.

"Si,*suspiro*que romántico" –Dijo Marie suspirando

"Ay Marie, tú y tus fantasías"-Dijo Berlioz con modo de sarcasmo y esto hizo que Marie se molestara y le sacara la lengua en señal de insulto.

"Déjame en paz"-Dijo Marie molesta-"Algunas veces siento que eres molesto"

"Y yo algunas veces creo que eres demasiado cursi y empalagosa"-Dijo Toulouse burlándose de Marie, y esta se molesto demasiado con él.

"Muy bien niños basta ya, es hora de comenzar esta celebración y no quiero nada de rasguños, ni mordiscos"-Dijo Duquesa calmando a los gatitos-¿Entendieron?

"Si mami"-Dijeron los tres gatitos juntos y se fueron corriendo los tres a la iglesia a ver quien llegaba primero y a esperar a que comenzara la boda.

Mientras Duquesa junto con Thomas y los demás, se dirigieron también a la iglesia para comenzar la boda de una vez.

_Ya en el interior de la iglesia:_

Todo por fin estaba listo para la boda. La decoración estaba excepcional, todo decorado con guirnaldas, listones decorando el lugar, y muchas pero muchas flores. Y hasta la comida parecía exquisita, había Pavo, Fondue, Champan o vinos, Ponche, una fuente de chocolate con frutos frescos, y hasta un pastel de bodas gigantesco que alcanzaría para casi todos los invitados, entre otras comidas mas.

En la mesa del banquete en donde estaban los vinos, estaba nadie más que El tío Waldo. Quien como siempre estaba ebrio de tanto tomar. Entonces fueron sus sobrinas a ver como estaba El tío Waldo, y al verlo así le quitaron la botella de vino que se andaba tomando:

"¿Hey pero porqu*Hip*porque le hacen esto a su querido tío Waldo? *Hip*"-Dijo Waldo todo ebrio como siempre y tratando de agarrar la botella que le quitaron de las manos.

"No tío Waldo, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, que no debes seguir tomando esto"-Dijo Abigail al tío Waldo y alejándole la botella de vino que estaba tomando.

"¡Bah pamplinas, puras pamplinas!*Hip* recuerda que los doctores se equivocan a veces, o ¿que? *Hip* ¡¿Ya se olvidaron del doctor Frankenstein?! *Hip* ¡Y ahora dame eso!"- Y el tío Waldo le quito la botella de las manos de su sobrina y siguió tomando de ella.

"Ay, tío Waldo no cambiaras nunca"-Dijeron Amelia y Abigail con unas risitas mientras ambas se alejaban de la mesa del banquete.

_**5 minutos después:**_

Por fin había llegado el momento que todos estaban esperando. Todos estaban en sus lugares esperando a que llegaran los novios. Y cuando todos se levantaron, empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial por parte de Berlioz y la pandilla de Los Gatos Jazz.

En ese momento llegaron George junto con Thomas, y ambos estaban esperando en el altar a que salieran Adelaide junto con Duquesa. Y no tardaron en aparecer las dos juntas mientras Marie tiraba pétalos de flores en la alfombra, y Toulouse le recogía el velo a su mama mientras la acompañaba al altar. Cuando llegaron las dos al altar junto con sus parejas, el obispo se propuso a dirigirles unas cuantas palabras.

_**Luego de 30 minutos:**_

El obispo termino el poema y se propuso a preguntarles a las dos parejas si aceptaban casarse el uno con el otro, y fue obvio que ambas dijeran que sí. Y entonces el obispo dijo:

"Y ahora los declaro a ambas parejas, Marido y Mujer"-Dijo el obispo mientras el líder de la banda de Los Gatos Jazz, les entregaba los anillos de bodas a las dos parejas en un cojín de terciopelo.

"Ya pueden besar a la novia"- Dijo como última frase el obispo, y entonces George agarro a Adelaide entre sus brazos y la beso, y Thomas hizo lo mismo con Duquesa mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Y mientras todo el mundo aplaudía a las dos parejas, empezó a sonar de nuevo una canción pero una que era para ponerse a bailar y divertirse, que no era nada más que la de "Todos quieren ya ser Gatos Jazz".

Todo el mundo incluido George, Madame Adelaide, Duquesa y Thomas, se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de la canción. Roquefort era el que dirigía la banda, mientras que Berlioz estaba tocando el órgano junto con Los Gatos Jazz. Frou-Frou que estaba afuera de la iglesia, se ponía a cantar con la canción, al igual que Marie lo hacía con el resto de la banda, y valla que se lucio. Hasta se puso a bailar ella también junto con los de la banda. Al igual que Toulouse que estaba bailando con mucho entusiasmo y se unió a Duquesa y Thomas. Las hermanas Amelia y Abigail junto con el tío Waldo, se ponían a cantar con los de la banda y el tío Waldo a pesar de su ebriedad, les seguía el ritmo a todos ellos. Y por ultimo Napoleón y Lafayette, se pusieron a aullar con la canción. Fue una boda increíble.

Cuando la boda ya había llegado a su fin y toda la gente se fue a casa, una de las amigas de Madame Adelaide Bonfamille llamada *Madame Mauvaise Dellaforte, se acerco a ella y la felicito por su boda.

"Adelaide, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Desde que estábamos en la escuela de modales no nos volvimos a ver desde entonces"-Dijo amistosamente Madame Mauvaise Bonshe

"Es también un gusto volver a verte, querida"-Dijo Adelaide amigablemente mientras ambas se estrechaban las manos.

Después de charlar un poco con Mauvaise, Adelaide se despidió de ella mientras se dirigía a su carruaje par irse a casa junto con George, Duquesa, Thomas, y sus queridos mininos.

_Al llegar a casa:_

Cuando la familia llego a la casa, los tres gatitos se bajaron del carruaje y se fueron corriendo a la entrada de la casa para ver quien llegaba primero.

"¡Yo primero, yo primero!" Exclamaba Marie a sus hermanos

"¿¡A si!? ¡Te apuesto a que ganare yo!" Dijo Toulouse

"¡No si yo lo hago antes que ustedes!" Dijo Berlioz a los dos.

Cuando Duquesa se bajo del carruaje se dispuso a ir detrás de los niños e intentar calmarlos. Pero fue detenida por Thomas quien le dijo:

"Relájate querida, deja que se ejerciten los pequeños"-Dijo en tono suave y calmado

Ya en la entrada como de costumbre, los niños se quedaron atorados en la puerta de entrada por intentar ser los primeros en llegar a casa.

"Les dije que las damas van primero"-Dijo Marie

"Tú siempre quieres ser la primera en todo, ¿Por qué?"-Pregunto Berlioz

"Ya se los dije, porque soy una damita y las damitas tenemos el derecho de entrar primero que los hombres"-Dijo Marie saliendo primero, pero sus hermanos la agarraron de la cola y la jalaron para que pudieran salir.

Entonces los tres se pusieron a pelear, y a perseguirse entre sí.

Cuando Duquesa entro a la casa y vio a los gatitos pelear, fue hacia ellos para intentar detener el pleito:

"¡Niños por favor, no deberían de estar peleando a si, basta!"-Les dijo Duquesa intentando calmarlos

En ese momento uno de ellos le arranco el velo de Marie de la cabeza, y esta se fue con su mama para que la peinara ya que en la pelea se despeino demasiado.

Cuando O'malley volteo a ver a Marie, se dio cuenta del gran parecido que tenia con su madre y de lo hermosa que era. Así que se fue a donde estaba Marie y le dijo:

"Espera un momento Marie, yo creo que te ves muy bonita sin tu moño"-Dijo O'malley alagando a Marie.

"¿Enserio?"-Pregunto Marie a su papa

"De veras, te pareces mucho a tu mama cuando la vi por primera vez"-Dijo Thomas, a lo cual Duquesa se sonrojo y sonrió.

"Gracias señor O'malley…quiero decir, papa"-Dijo Marie abrazando a su nuevo papa en modo de agradecimiento.

"De nada hijita, y apropósito Duquesa, ¿podríamos hablar en privado por un momento?"-Pregunto Thomas a Duquesa a lo cual ella no se negó, y se fue con O'malley a hablar en privado.

Cuando se fueron, Madame Adelaide entro junto con George cargándolo en sus brazos. Y cuando lo bajo noto que Marie ya no tenía su velo, y comento que Marie se veía preciosa sin ningún adorno en la cabeza.

Marie llena de curiosidad se miro frente a un espejo de la sala, y se dio cuenta de que en efecto, si estaba bonita sin su lazo para el pelo, y se quedo contemplando su reflejo en el espejo.

"Madame tenía razón"-Dijo Marie para sí misma-"Si voy a ser tan bella como mi mama algún día"

_**¿Qué les pareció la boda, eh? ¿Y ahora, les esperara a los gatos? ¿Le propondrá Thomas a Duquesa que vallan a Venecia junto a su dueña? Y ¿Lo va a aceptar?**_

_**¡Pongan sus comentarios!**_

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4 ¡Aviso Importante!

_**La Gran Aventura de Marie: Perdida en Nueva York. **__**(Aviso Importante)**_

Este será un mensaje para todos los lectores (as) de mi historia y de Fanfiction:

1ro. Antes que nada quiero que todos ustedes sepan que voy a quitar algunas partes de mi historia para modificarlas para luego volverlas a poner en su lugar. Así que si ven que algunas partes de mi historia han desaparecido, será porque tal vez quiero mejorar los diálogos, y arreglar algunas fallas o errores.

2do. También que sepan que voy a poner algunos nuevos personajes en mi historia. Así que si ven que quite lo de los personajes será porque se me ha ocurrido alguno nuevo.

Y por 3ro y ultimo. Que sepan que algunas partes de esta historia son referencias a algunas frases de algunos personajes y otras son de programas de televisión. Así que recuerden que yo no poseo esos derechos de autora de esos personajes ni tampoco de esas series que les voy a poner. Y también que hay algunas músicas que voy a poner en mi historia son de algunas películas o programas de tele.

Bueno, y eso fue todo. Espero que no les importe que haya puesto esto, solo lo hice para asegurarme de que ninguno de ustedes me traten como una spoiler.

Un saludo especial a mi autor favorito **Artemisito. **A quien lo felicito por su increíble historia que está escribiendo y me encanto, que espero que la termine muy pronto y este leyendo esto.

Espero recibir comentarios positivos de todos ustedes :)

Disculpen las molestias, Buenas noches. ¡Comenten!

**MaRiAfEr1556**


	5. Chapter 5 Un dia en Nueva York

_**La Gran Aventura de Marie: Perdida en Nueva York. Parte 2: Un día en Nueva York.**_

(Personajes de _**George Scribner**__ y de __**Walt Disney Pictures**__)_

_En la ciudad de Nueva York__: _

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del mundo…

En la ciudad de Nueva York el día estaba como de costumbre, los autos conducían por la avenida principal, la gente caminaba hacia sus trabajos o negocios, y la música se oía por todas partes.

Pero nadie podía disfrutar más de la música que Oliver y su querida dueña, Jenny Foxwhort. Jenny disfrutaba practicando sus clases de piano junto a Oliver, a quien le gustaba escucharla tocar el piano y bailar al ritmo de la música.

Jenny estaba cantando y tocando el piano, mientras Oliver la escuchaba atentamente:

"_Cuando no puedo sonreír, es bueno ver que estas aquí. Cuando no sale el sol, me calienta tu calor mi amigo siempre tú serás, si a mi lado tu estas. Cuando no sale el sol, tendré yo tú calor mi amigo, mi amigo, amigo siempre ser mi amigo, mi amigo, amigo pero de verdad." _

Cuando termino de cantar, Oliver se acerco a su dueña y le acaricio el rostro.

"Te quiero mucho, Oliver"- Dijo Jenny mientras acariciaba a su querido gatito.

"Yo también te quiero, Jenny"- Respondió Oliver a su dueña.

Y entonces Jenny volvió a tocar el piano, mientras Oliver la seguía escuchando.

Al parecer Jenny ha estado practicando toda la semana para el concurso de piano que habrá en dos semanas. Y dicen que ese será dirigido por uno de los compositores de piano más famosos de Estados Unidos: **William Edward Taylor Jr. **El concurso será transmitido por televisión nacional por el programa de _**Billy Taylor's Jazz at the Kennedy Center **_y también será entrevistado por el propio _**Billy Taylor**__. _El concurso se titula: "Youth Stars Pianist Searching". El concurso recaudara 33.000000 de dólares para la caridad. Los que queden entre los tres primeros lugares, recibirán una beca para la escuela de artes y música, 33.000000 de dólares por una buena causa, y hasta un contrato discográfico en la que su canción se transmitirá mundialmente por la radio en todo el mundo y se grabara en un disco, así como también la entrevista de _**Billy Taylor**_. Jenny quería participar en ese concurso para que cuando su canción sonara en la radio mientras sus padres estuvieran de viaje, eso les recordara a ella y eso les haría sentir que están juntos.

Mientras tanto en el 2do piso de la mansión:

En una habitación muy grande y lujosa, llena de fotos y muchos premios, estaba nadie más que la consentida caniche de la familia Foxwhort: Georgette. Ella estaba como siempre, de coqueta y de vanidosa, contemplando su reflejo en el espejo de su tocador lleno de puros productos de belleza como maquillajes, perfumes, peines, etc.

Ella se quedo mirando su reflejo en el espejo hasta que algo la saco de su transe e hizo que se pusiera a gritar, como si algo le hubiera dado un susto de muerte:

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!, ¡No!, ¡no, no, no, noo!" -Grito ella con mucho terror y angustia- "¡Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí!"

Al parecer a Georgette le acababa de salir una especie de verruga en la nariz. Y esto podría arruinar su imagen como la bella mascota de la casa.

Georgette buscaba entre sus cosméticos algo que sirviera para tapar esa horrible imperfección de su perfecta nariz. Pero sus esfuerzos resultaron en vano.

Georgette se retiro del tocador, y se recostó en su cama a comer uno de los chocolates que le habían enviado muchos de sus antiguos amores o admiradores. Pero eso no le quitaba la idea de la cabeza, de perder su belleza por culpa de una asquerosa verruga que la tenia traumada y también aterrada.

Luego ella se miro de nuevo con un espejo de mano que tenía junto a su cama, y se miro fijamente durante unos instantes. Y después, alejo el espejo y se puso a soltar muchas lágrimas.

Los azulejos que usualmente Georgette los tenía como asistentes o también como admiradores, veían aquella escena desde la ventana y se pusieron a soltar algunas lagrimas también.

Pero entonces en ese momento, llego el mayordomo de la familia Foxwhort: Winston, que al entrar a la habitación noto que Georgette estaba deprimida.

"Georgette ¿estás bien?, escuche un grito viniendo de aquí. ¿Qué paso?"- Pregunto Winston algo preocupado.

Georgette se acerco a Winston con la cabeza cabizbaja, y después la levanto para ver que tenía una verruga en la punta de la nariz.

"Hmm… parece que tendré que llevarte con un veterinario especialista mañana, lo siento Georgette pero en estos momentos estoy ocupado. Temo que vas a tener que esperar hasta mañana"- Dijo Winston mientras se retiraba del cuarto de Georgette y le cerró la puerta.

Y Georgette se quedo de nuevo sola en su habitación. Se regreso a su cama y se recostó en su mullido colchón. De pronto, un pensamiento le paso por la cabeza. Se levanto de golpe y dijo para sí misma: "¡No!, no voy a permitir que esto me haga quedar mal. Piensa Georgette… Tú fuiste campeona nacional 6 veces seguidas, has ganado 56 listones azules, 14 trofeos regionales y también has salido en las portadas de todas las revistas de mascotas VIP del año, has ganado corazones de muchos y tienes una colección de admiradores que no puedes para nada dejarlos atrás"- Dijo Georgette tomando confianza para sí misma y levantándose.

Después Georgette empezó a cantar una canción de que ella es como nadie más, y que podría seguir siendo la misma:

"¡_Yo!, se que… soy la novena maravilla, te, diré… si quieres ser mi fantasía. Pué-de ser… que ser perfecta es mi rutina ¿Qué pué-do hacer… si soy una creación divina, ¡No!, No sientas envidia por mí, No, por ser la divina entiendes ¡Soy! Por obvias razones… ¡LA MEJOR EN UN MILLON!..._

_¡Yo yo yo, porque soy hermosa porque Yo yo yo, soy maravillosa los comprendo y se, porque están celosos porque no…_

_¡JAMAS PODRAN SER YO…!" _

Y Georgette entonces empezó a bailar y se puso unos lentes de sol color rosa, luego una bufanda de peluche de color lila, y también un sombrero grande extravagante con muchas flores de colores. Los azulejos al escucharla cantar, se asomaron por la ventana y vieron que estaba muy feliz y cantando mientras se movía por toda la habitación. Y entonces, Georgette les abrió la ventana para que pudieran pasar y se pusieron a bailar con ella.

"¡_Yo!, se que… los vuelven locos mis encantos, y, sé que… quieres bailar en mis zapatos. Pué-des ver… que solo elijo a los más guapos mien-tras que… te la pasas besando sapos, ¡No!, No sientas envidia por mí, No, por ser la divina entiendes ¡Soy! Por obvias razones… ¡LA MEJOR EN UN MILLON!..._

_¡Yo yo yo, porque soy hermosa porque Yo yo yo, soy maravillosa los comprendo y se, porque están celosos porque no…_

_¡JAMAS PODRAN SER YO…!"_

Georgette entonces se fue al balcón de su cuarto, y se puso a cantar en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban cerca de ahí, y también a algunos perros que estaban cerca les llamo la atención.

"_¡Mírame, mira a mi alrededor el mundo _

_Gira, gira todo el universo entero _

_Brilla, brilla pero nada brilla más que yo…!_

_¡YO LO DIGO, YO LO DIGO, YO LO…YO LO… YO LO DIGO!"_

"_YO…! _

_¡JAMAS PODRAN SER YO…!_

_Jamás podrán ser…_

_¡JAMAS PODRAN SER YO…!_

_Jamás podrán ser… _

_¡YO!"_

Después de terminar esa canción, Georgette se sintió más segura de sí misma y mejor que nunca. Parecía que se había olvidado por completo de esa imperfección que la tenía abatida y sin ánimos, y que la hacía sentir que toda su dignidad se había ido.

_Volviendo al salón de abajo__:_

"Winston, ¿está todo bien? escuche un ruido haya arriba. ¿Qué paso?" -Pregunto Jenny algo preocupada.

"Todo está bien, Jenny."- Respondió el mayordomo-"Georgette solo tuvo una pequeña imperfección en la nariz, no es nada grave"

Oliver entonces rodo los ojos, y pensó: 'Típico de ella.'

Entonces Jenny volvió a tocar el piano. Y en ese momento, sonó el timbre de la casa.

"¿Quién podrá ser?"- Pregunto el mayordomo caminando hacia la puerta de la sala.

Al abrir la puerta, vio que frente a él estaban parados un par de perros: Uno era un Gran Danés de color gris, y el otro era un chihuahua pequeño de estatura, que tenía una banda verde en la cabeza.

Ambos eran los amigos de Oliver: Einstein, y Tito.

"¡Oliver!, te buscan tus amigos"- Exclamo Winston

Oliver entonces corrió a la entrada para ver que sus amigos, Einstein y Tito estaban esperándolo.

"¡Hola amigos, ¿Cómo han estado?!"- Saludo Oliver alegremente a sus compañeros

"¡Muy bien hermano!, pero te extrañamos mucho"- Dijo Tito dándole un fuerte abrazo a Oliver y un beso en la frente

"Si, y Dodger no paraba de preguntarse por ti"- Agrego también Einstein feliz

"¿Y cómo se encuentra él? ¿Dónde está?"- Pregunto Oliver a sus amigos

"Esta en el muelle esperándote, y tiene noticias que darte"- Dijo Tito

"¿Son buenas o malas noticias?"- Pregunto Oliver a ellos

En ese momento, Tito y Einstein se veían con caras de preocupación. Al parecer no se trataban de muy buenas noticias.

"Cuando lleguemos allá te lo explicaremos todo, ¡ahora vámonos!"- Respondió Tito y se fue corriendo junto con Einstein

Oliver estaba a punto de seguirlos, pero fue detenido por Jenny.

"Oliver, ¿vas a ir con tus amigos, cierto?"- Pregunto ella a Oliver, a lo cual él respondió con un maullido y moviendo la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

"Muy bien, pero regresa a casa a tiempo para la cena. Te estaré esperando"- Dijo Jenny acariciando y dándole un besito en la cabeza a Oliver.

Luego, se fue corriendo detrás de sus compañeros para llegar hasta el muelle de la ciudad. Donde de seguro, Dodger lo estaría esperando.

_Dirigiéndose hacia el muelle de la ciudad (5 min. después):_

Oliver, Tito y Einstein, estaban camino hacia el muelle donde Dodger de seguro estaría esperando a los tres. Pero desafortunadamente, el muelle estaba muy lejos y como la ciudad de Nueva York era muy grande y había mucha gente, tendrían que pasar por un enorme tráfico para poder llegar hasta allá, y no parecía nada fácil:

"Esto parece difícil, ¿y ahora como vamos a llegar hasta el muelle?"- Pregunto Oliver

"Por eso ni te preocupes, hermano"- Dijo Tito poniéndose en frente-"Recuerda que nosotros sabemos muy bien como ingeniárnoslas para pasar por todo esto."

"Si, observa y aprende…"- Dijo Einstein a Oliver, también poniéndose al frente

Entonces, Einstein y Tito corrieron como si se estuvieran persiguiendo el uno al otro en círculos, y se fueron parando todos los carros, y algunos sonaban el claxon de sus coches como si estuvieran diciendo que se quitaran.

En ese momento, Tito le hiso una señal a Oliver para que pudiera pasar.

Luego de que pasara por los autos, Tito y Einstein se fueron persiguiendo a Oliver, como si quisieran atraparlo.

"¡Muy bien, chicos! Eso fue muy inteligente"- Dijo Oliver felicitando a sus amigos

"¿Ves?, ¡¿no te dije que sabíamos?!"- Dijo Tito a su amigo Oliver

"De hecho si se lo dijiste"- Respondió Einstein tontamente

"Gracias por recordármelo, Einstein T_T"- Dijo Tito de manera Sarcástica

"No hay de que"- Le respondió el Gran Danés

"¡Vamos chicos!, aun nos falta mucho por recorrer para llegar hasta allá"- Contesto Oliver calmando así a los dos

"Tienes razón, vamos. Conozco una forma muy rápida de llegar"- Dijo Tito y Einstein junto con Oliver lo siguieron hasta un punto donde estaba un túnel que dirigía al tren subterráneo.

"¿Este es tu método de llegada más rápido?"- Pregunto Oliver mientras se dirigían abajo

"Si, confía en mi hermano"- Dijo Tito mientras bajaba por las escaleras

Entonces al llegar abajo, vieron que estaba un poco vacio el lugar. Y entonces un tren pasó muy rápido por ahí, luego otro pasó, pero este se detuvo mientras los pasajeros se bajaban del tren. Con esto cuando el tren ya estaba casi vacío, Oliver, Einstein y Tito se subieron y se cerraron las puertas detrás de ellos.

_Ya dentro del tren:_

Para su suerte, el tren estaba casi vacío. Y solo había en total, tres personas: uno, un señor que tenía un portafolio entre sus piernas. El otro era un hombre ciego que llevaba puesto sus lentes y traía un bastón en la mano, y en la otra una taza en la que llevaba algunas monedas. Y el último, era una ancianita que parecía llevar comida para las palomas. Y a ninguno de ellos parecía importarles que estuvieran adentro.

"*Suspiro*creo que este viaje va a ser muy cómodo, hermanos"- Dijo Tito a sus amigos mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos.

"Estoy de acuerdo"- Dijo Einstein mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos más cercanos a su amigo

"Si, tienes razón"- Admitió Oliver a su amigo mientras se sentaba en un asiento que estaba en medio de los dos.

_3 minutos después:_

El tren estaba a punto de llegar a su destino.

Mientras, Tito leía un periódico que se le debió haber caído a alguien, y leyó que los Yankees habían vuelto a perder:

"¡Bah!, volvieron a perder los Yankees"- Dijo quejándose Tito

"¿Y eso quien lo iba a saber?"- Dijo Einstein que al parecer estaba aburrido mientras Oliver dormía sobre él. En ese momento se oyó la voz del conductor que dijo:

"_Siguiente parada, el muelle de Nueva York"- _Anuncio el conductor del tren que se dirigía a la estación y se detuvo.

Cuando eso paso, los tres se cayeron de sus asientos y después de que se levantaran del piso, se fueron a la salida.

Cuando salieron pudieron ver el Puente de Brooklyn de cerca y vieron una bahía cerca, y dijo Oliver:

"Creo que ya hemos llegado. ¡Vamos!, ¡Dodger debe estar ahí esperándonos!"- Dijo Oliver a sus compañeros mientras corría a toda velocidad.

"¡Espéranos hermano!"- Exclamo Tito

"No te vayas sin nosotros"- También exclamo Einstein

Y se fueron corriendo hasta el muelle, donde yacía Dodger esperándolos para darles las noticias que tenía que darle a Oliver.

_Ya en el muelle:_

En un muelle en donde se encontraba un barco viejo y descuidado, estaba un Fox Terrier de nombre: Dodger, que estaba esperando a unos amigos que no tardaron en aparecer.

Cuando Dodger los vio venir, se puso tranquilo y dio un suspiro de alivio de que no les hubiera pasado nada malo:

"Valla, ya me preguntaba en donde se habían metido"- Dijo Dodger y pregunto –"Bueno, en fin, ¿ya lo trajeron?

"Si, aquí esta"- Dijo Einstein y Oliver se bajo del lomo de este y se puso frente a Dodger que al verlo, se alegro.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren quien está aquí"- Dijo Dodger mientras le frotaba la cabeza al felino

"Es bueno volver a verte Dodger"- Respondió Oliver

"Igualmente, pequeño"- Dijo Dodger mientras puso su pata delantera para que chocaran los cinco. Y como siempre se la quitaba antes de que se la diera.

"No has cambiado nada"- Dijo Oliver a su mejor amigo perruno

"Y tu tampoco"- Le respondió

"Bueno, ya viejo, dile lo de la noticias"- Le dijo Tito

Dodger suspiro y la expresión de su rostro cambio a uno de tristeza, y dijo:

"¿De seguro que te preguntas porque estás aquí?"- Pregunto Dodger con cierta tristeza

"Pues… si"- Respondió Oliver un poco confundido

"Pues, tengo buenas y malas noticias que darte"- Le dijo

"Cuéntame las buenas primero"- Dijo Oliver

Entonces Dodger puso una ligera sonrisa y dijo:

"Tengo planeado en casarme con Rita"- Dijo Dodger, dejando sorprendido a Oliver

"¡Eso es increíble Dodger!"- Respondió Oliver a su compañero alegremente

"¿Y las malas?"- Pregunto Oliver

La sonrisa de Dodger se esfumo y le dijo:

"Fagin… *suspiro* fue arrestado esta mañana"- Dijo Dodger con melancolía en su rostro

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿pero qué paso, que fue lo que hizo?"- Pregunto Oliver preocupado

"No lo sabemos"- Respondió Einstein triste

"¡No podemos permitir que se pudra en la cárcel!"- Dijo Oliver a sus amigos

"Pero para liberarlo tendríamos que pagar 10.000 dólares para sacarlo de ahí"- Dijo otro de los amigos de Dodger que apareció en ese momento, y era un Bulldog llamado: Francis.

"¿Y de donde vamos a sacar el dinero para pagar la fianza?"- Pregunto Tito con preocupación.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos mientras pensaban en que podrían hacer para liberarlo. Todos menos Einstein que solo tenía hambre. Y entonces a Oliver se le ocurrió una gran idea que no tardo en decírselo a todos:

"Abra un concurso de piano dentro de dos semanas, y si Jenny gana el premio de 33.000000 dólares quizá podríamos utilizarlo para pagar su deuda"- Dijo Oliver a todos sus amigos que al escuchar su idea, se pusieron muy contentos.

"¡Pero que gran idea has tenido, pequeño!"- Dijo Dodger a su amigo felino

"Si, es una de las mejores ideas que he escuchado en toda mi vida"- Dijo Tito a su mejor amigo

"Y por eso es que eres nuestro vise-presidente"- Dijo Francis dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Oliver

"Oigan, tengo hambre ¿qué les parece si vamos al puesto de los Hot Dogs a asaltar a Louie?"- Pregunto Dodger a sus amigos

"¡Sí! Yo justamente pensaba en comer" – Respondió Einstein con una sonrisa

"¿Qué me dices de ti, pequeño?"- Pregunto Dodger al minino

"No gracias, tengo que regresar a casa de Jenny. Debe de estar preocupada por mi"- Respondió Oliver a Dodger

"No te preocupes, yo te llevare"- Dijo una voz femenina que no era nadie más que: Rita, la novia de Dodger, y tal vez futura esposa.

"Oh, hola Rita ¿cómo has estado?"- Pregunto Oliver a su amiga

"Muy bien, y estoy feliz de verte de nuevo"- Dijo Rita mientras acariciaba a Oliver en la cabeza

"Bueno, ¿quiere que te lleve a tu casa?"- Pregunto Rita a su amiguito a lo que Oliver afirmo y entonces Rita le pidió que lo siguiera

"Muy bien. ¡Adiós a todos! fue un placer verlos de nuevo"- Les dijo Oliver a sus compañeros mientras se despedía y se alejaba.

"Adiós pequeño, ¡cuídate! Te guardare una salchicha, y dile a Jenny que ojala gane el concurso"- Le dijo Dodger

"No cambies nunca, hermano" – Le dijo Tito

"Te esperaremos"- Dijo Einstein

"Vuelve mañana"- Le dijo Francis de ultimo

Y entonces todos se fueron al puesto de Salchichas de Louie para asaltarlo, mientras Rita se encargaba de llevar a Oliver a su casa con su dueña.

Pero esa no es la última vez que vería a sus amigos perrunos, aun les queda mucho más que hacer juntos. Y tal vez Dodger, se atrevería a confesársele a Rita tarde o temprano.

_**Bueno, ¡¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo, eh?!**_

_**¿Qué pasara con Fagin? **_

_**¿Y la imperfección de Georgette se le va quitara?**_

_**¿Ganara Jenny el concurso y con ello, el dinero?**_

_**Músicas:**_

_**La música que puse al principio es de una telenovela de mi país que paso hace mucho tiempo. La telenovela se titula: Gotita de Amor.(Una telenovela al principio un poco triste, pero bonita también.)**_

_**La segunda que puse para Georgette es de una película que también es de mi país que se llama: Nikte. La canción se titula: Yo, yo, yo. (Nota: La parte en donde dice "Por ser la divina" en realidad es "Por ser la elegida" pero la cambie por divina para que se centrara más en Georgette.)**_

_**Y el Artista real:****William Edward Taylor Jr.** apodado Billy Taylor, lo agregue a esta historia para darle un tono un poco realista. y el concurso es algo que yo invente._

_**Y el programa que conduce fue real. Taylor's Jazz at the Kennedy Center. **_

_**Y además no se si haya una estación de metro cerca del puente de Brooklyn, solo lo digo porque yo nunca fui a Nueva York.**_

_**Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que hice.**_

_**Y por favor…¡COMENTEN!**_

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6 La propuesta de Thomas

_**La Gran Aventura de Marie: Perdida en Nueva York. Parte 3: La propuesta de Thomas **_

(Personajes pertenecen a _**Wolfgang Reitherman **_y a _**Walt Disney Pictures.**_)

Paris, Francia:

Como todos sabemos, Thomas O'malley le iba a pedir a Duquesa que se fuera con él a una luna de miel en Venecia con él. En cuanto Thomas le digo a Duquesa lo del viaje a Venecia y todo lo demás, ella le respondió:

"Y bien, ¿Qué te parece?"- Pregunto Thomas

"¡Oh, Thomas eso suena fantástico!"- Respondió Duquesa muy entusiasmada- "¡Me encantaría, me encantaría mucho!"

En ese momento, el rostro de Duquesa cambio de expresión, y paso de feliz a algo de preocupación.

"Pero… "- Dijo Duquesa con cara de preocupación- "No sé si podamos hacerlo"

"¿Y por qué no?"- Pregunto Thomas

"Es que… ¿Quién va a cuidar de mis niños?- Dijo Duquesa un poco preocupada-"Tu planeaste todo esto para ti y para mi, pero Madame también está planeando ir de luna de miel con George, y no podemos dejarlos solos."

"Si, supongo que tienes razón *suspiro*"- Dijo O'malley desilusionado - "Bueno, al menos lo intente"

"Si, lo hiciste y te felicito por ello, Thomas"- Dijo Duquesa dándole un beso en su mejilla, esto hizo que O'malley se sintiera mucho mejor y se sonrojara un poco.

"Gracias, querida"- Le dijo Thomas aun sonrojado por el beso que le dio y con una sonrisa

Duquesa le sonrió y después se fue a la sala para ver cómo estaban los niños. Y Thomas también se retiro del lugar, pensando en cómo podrían ir a Venecia sin ningún problema.

Al día siguiente:

Madame llevo a sus mininos a dar un paseo por las calles de Paris mientras ella iba de compras. Mientras ellos paseaban por las calles de la ciudad, disfrutaban de aquellas maravillas interminables que tenia para ofrecer.

Cuando caminaban hacia una tienda de sombreros, lo que ellos no esperaban, es que apareció la amiga que se encontró Adelaide el día de su boda; Madame Mauvaise.

"¡Oh, querida Adelaide pero que sorpresa tan inesperada"- Respondió Mauvaise toda sorprendida

Y entonces las dos se pusieron a charlar sobre como les había ido a las dos en estos últimos años de no haberse visto y como les había ido.

Cuando ambas terminaron de hablar, Mauvaise le mostro a su amiga a su querida mascota que estaba junto a ella.

Era una gata de raza Persa. Era alta y grande (la misma altura que Duquesa), tenia ojos color violeta, tenia la piel gris con blanco, llevaba un poco de maquillaje en los ojos y en la boca, y hasta tenia un enorme lazo en el cuello que era como el de Marie pero este era del mismo color que sus ojos y tenia brillitos, y hasta parecía que estaba bien cuidada y educada.

En efecto, era la gata de Mauvaise: *Porshia.

Cuando Adelaide vio a su gata, no pudo evitar en comentar lo bella que se veía y lo mucho que había crecido.

Entonces las dos ataron las correas de sus gatos en un poste que estaba cerca de la tienda de sombreros y entraron mientras amabas seguían platicando.

Duquesa ya conocía desde hace mucho tiempo a Porshia. Ambas también asistían a una escuela de modales, pero que era para gatos. Duquesa y Porshia estuvieron en el mismo grado, y Duquesa era la que siempre llegaba a un paso mas adelante que ella y se ganaba el respeto de todos los que la rodeaban, desde entonces Porshia desarrollo un rencor muy grande hacia a ella, pero Duquesa no era consiente de eso y tampoco hasta ahora.

Cuando ambas estuvieron hablando por un buen rato, Duquesa se puso a presentarle a su familia.

"Porshia, el es mi esposo Thomas O'malley"- Dijo Duquesa presentando a su esposo Thomas ante ella

"Thomas, ella es una amiga de la infancia, su nombre es Porshia"- Le dijo ella a O'malley presentándole a su amiga.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle"- Dijo O'malley saludando cordialmente a la amiga de su esposa- "Duquesa me conto muchas cosas sobre usted y también me dijo que usted es maestra en la etiqueta y disciplina"

"Así es. Yo soy toda una experta en como comportarse y de como educar a los demás de manera disciplinada, adecuada y correcta"- Le respondió Poshia en un tono amable y educado.

Esto dejo un poco sorprendido a O'malley que al escuchar esto se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

"Oye, ¿es cierto que tu obtuviste el diploma por ser la mejor maestra en modales para los aristócratas aprendices?"- Pregunto O'malley todo perplejo

"Pues si, así es"- Dijo la gata alagada

"Pues vera, tenemos unos tres hijitos que nos gustaría que los educaras y cuidaras para nosotros mientras estamos en Venecia en nuestra luna de miel"- Le contesto O'malley

Duquesa al oír todo eso se puso nerviosa porque no sabia si dejar a su mejor amiga al cuidado de sus gatitos mientras ellos estaban fuera.

" Me encantaría, pero no creo..."- Y esto fue interrumpido por lo que dijo el arrabalero

"No, no es problema por mi y por mi esposa esta bien"- Le dijo el y se dirigió a su esposa- " ¿Cierto Duquesa?

"No lo se querido"-Dijo Duquesa un poco nerviosa

"¡Vamos querida, esta es una oportunidad para que los niños aprendan de una verdadera experta mientras tu y yo podremos estar tranquilos en nuestra luna de miel haya en Venecia!"- Le respondió Thomas intentando de convencer a su esposa

Duquesa empezó a pensarlo, comenzó a creer que si se trataba de un amigo de hace mucho tiempo y en el que se puede confiar y querer, de seguro no tendría nada de que preocuparse mientras ambos estaban afuera de la ciudad.

Pero esto tomo un tiempo, debido a que no quería dejar solos a sus hijos y mucho menos si se encontraban afuera y lejos de ahí.

¿Qué tal si les pasaba algo malo o si se perdían y no los volviera a ver nunca?

"Vamos querida, hazlo por los niños y por nosotros"- Le dijo Thomas mientras le empezaba a coquetearle un poco para intentar convencerla

Al parecer eso la logro convencer. Tratándose por el bien de sus hijos para que aprendieran algo de buenos modales y a ser unos verdaderos aristogatos.

"¡Esta bien, me has convencido!"- Respondió Duquesa decidida y dándole un beso a su esposo

Porshia entonces se volteo por un momento, porque dijo que tenia que pensarlo bien. Pero en lugar de pensar en eso dijo pensando para si misma;

'_Genial, ahora voy a tener que cuidar de sus mocosos mientras ellos se divierten en su luna de miel... aunque... pensándolo bien..."_

En ese instante, una sonrisa malévola se le dibujo en su rostro y sus ojos empezaron a sacar un brillo rojo. Al parecer no tramaba nada bueno contra Duquesa y su familia.

Se volteo y dijo;

"Muy bien, también me has convencido"- Dijo Porshia disimulando una gran sonrisa en su cara- "Creo que yo puedo encargarme de sus... hijitos"

Thomas en ese momento se puso muy contento y dio un suspiro de alivio. Parece que ya todo marchaba a la perfección, pero nunca se espero lo que les dijo Porshia después.

"Pero eso tiene un precio"- Les dijo Porshia esta vez poniendo cara de seriedad y una mirada estricta

Duquesa y O'malley se miraron el uno al otro con caras de confusión

"¿Cual?"- Dijeron ambos preguntando a la vez dudosos

"Que me paguen el precio que yo les ponga"- Les contesto Porshia de una manera seria y esto dejo perplejos a los dos-"Es la única condición que les pido, que me paguen"

Duquesa y Thomas ahora estaban muy preocupados porque tener que pagarle de seguro que les costaría mucho. Pero como no tenían otra opción, no les quedo mas remedio que aceptar.

"*Suspiro* esta bien"- Le contesto Duquesa dándose por rendida-" pero esperemos que cuides bien de nuestros mininos"

"¡Es un trato!"- Le dijo Porshia muy satisfecha y dándole la pata a Duquesa y Thomas para cerrar el trato

Duquesa entonces le dio su pata y cerro el trato al igual que Thomas lo hizo. En ese momento, Duquesa se hizo a un lado y le mostro a sus hijitos que al parecer se habían quedado dormidos, con el tiempo que estaban charlando, estuvieron jugando y seguramente se aburrieron y se quedaron dormidos.

Porshia al verlos disimulo con una sonrisa que estaban muy lindos y que seria un placer a educarlos mientras no estaban. Pero en su interior no les agrado para nada. Y cuando su mirada se quedo en Marie, empezó a sentir un sentimiento muy, pero muy desagradable y fuerte.

En ese instante, aparecieron Adelaide con Mauvaise que salieron de la tienda con un gran cargamento de cajas de sombreros en sus brazos.

"Bueno, fue un placer volver a verte Mauvaise"- Le dijo Adelaide muy contenta mientras sujetaba las cajas llenas de sombreros- "Espero que nos veamos pronto"

"Igualmente querida"- Dijo también despidiéndose Mauvaise de su mejor amiga mientras ambas se dirigieron a donde estaban sus gatos.

Adelaide se llevo cargando a los tres gatitos mientras paseaba a Duquesa y O'malley mientras los tres se dirigieron al carruaje.

Cuando ya se habían ido Mauvaise se dirigió a Porshia. Mientras paseaban, Porshia no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido y se dijo para si misma:

"Te prometo Duquesa que a ti y a tu familia les durara muy poco la felicidad"- Dijo Porshia mientras se le ponía de nuevo la sonrisa de malvada-"Empezando por tus hijos y de esa... Marie"

**Y bien, aquí termina este capitulo.**

**Perdonen si lo hice un poco largo, pero quería que todos ustedes supieran las verdaderas intenciones de esta gata malvada, la de su dueña se revelara mas adelante pero por ahora les dejo esto.**

**Quiero saber si les gusta mi historia, y recuerden que soy nueva en todo esto, así que espero que tanto ustedes como yo lo sepan apreciar. **

******¿Qué se trama Porshia?**

******¿Sera buena idea dejar a ella a cargo de los niños?**

******y ¿Qué les esperara?**

******¡Por favor, COMENTEN!**

Continuara…


End file.
